Torvill and Dean - Path to Perfection (1991, Sport's Club)
|running time = 50 minutes |catalogue number = SC0006 |rating = }}Torvill and Dean - Path to Perfection is a UK VHS release by Thames Video and Sport's Club on 4th March 1991. Description No two performers have fired the public's imagination to quite the same extent as former World ice-dance champions, Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean. From juggling their full time careers as insurance clerk and policeman to winning 4 successive World ice-dance titles, Torvill and Dean have shown their combination of immense hard work and brilliance to be quite irresistible. This is their story, a fascinating documentary chronicling their rise to the top, including interviews with Jayne and Chris, and those who helped them on the road to success. The programme includes the 1983 World championship where Torvill and Dean achieved the ultimate - a row of perfect sixes! Credits Opening (Original 1991 release) * Video Collection International Sport's Club promo from 1991 * Thames Video Collection Warning screen (1986-1990) * Thames Video logo (1978-1992) * Start of Torvill and Dean: Path to Perfection (1984) Closing (Original 1991 release) * End of Torvill and Dean: Path to Perfection (1984) *Closing Credits *Thames Video logo (silent) (1978-1992) Opening (1992 Re-release) # Thames Video Collection Warning screen (1986-1990) # Thames Video logo (1978-1992) # Start of Torvill and Dean: Path to Perfection (1984) Closing (1992 Re-release) # End of Torvill and Dean: Path to Perfection (1984) # Closing Credits # Thames Video logo (silent) (1978-1992) # British Paralympic Association advert (1991) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International Sport's Club promo from 1993 * Thames Video Collection Warning screen (1986-1990) * Thames Video logo (1978-1992) * Start of Torvill and Dean: Path to Perfection (1984) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of Torvill and Dean: Path to Perfection (1984) *Closing Credits *Thames Video logo (silent) (1978-1992) Trailers and info Original 1991 release The Video Collection: Sport's Club trailer from 1991 with clips of "The George Best Story", "Brazil '70: Team of the Century", "The Day of the Jaguar: Le Mans '88", "That Man Botham" and "Torvill and Dean: Path to Perfection". 1993 Re-release The Video Collection: Sport's Club trailer from 1993 with clips of "A Decade of Goals", "Amazing Sporting *?!* Ups!", "The Greatest Ever Knockout Punches", "Football Gone Crazy" and "Torvill and Dean". Gallery VHS-Video-Torvill-Dean-Path-to-Perfection-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover VHS-Video-Torvill-Dean-Path-to-Perfection-_57.jpg|Cassette with The Video Collection: Sport's Club trailer from 1993 SPORTS-CLUB-TORVILL-DEAN-Path.jpg|1991 re-release front cover (Sports Club) Torvill and Dean - Path to Perfection (UK VHS 1991) Spine.png|1991 re-release spine (Sports Club) SPORTS-CLUB-TORVILL-DEAN-Path-_57.jpg|1991 re-release back cover (Sports Club) Torvill and Dean - Path to Perfection (UK VHS 1991) 1992 Re-release cassette.png|1992 re-release cassette Path-To-Perfection-VHS-Jayne-Torvill-and-Christopher-_57.jpg|Cassette with The Video Collection: Sport's Club trailer from 1991 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Torvill and Dean Category:Thames Video Category:Sports Club Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:BBFC E Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Sport's Club trailer from 1991 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Sport's Club trailer from 1993 Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:VHS Videos with British Paralympic Association advert from 1991